WindClan Leader's Den/Archive 1
"Froststar?" Pinewhisker asked as he padded into the den, followed by Egret that Stands in Water and Milo. "These two cats decided to join our clan. They're father and son, but one was a kittypet and the other from the Tribe of Rushing Water. It's a long story that the warriors from the patrol can fill you in on, but I think they need proper names. Milo is a kit, while Egret's a warrior." Pinewhisker said. "It's nice to meet you, Froststar." Egret and Milo echoed. "We'd be delighted to have proper names. Hopefully that will make us fit in more." Egret said. Serinna padded in, a dark gray she-cat following her. "This is Jay. She wants to join with Egret." Serinna meowed. (Egret - Whitewater) (Milo - Ashkit: Please tell me Milo's pelt colr so i can change it. For now on Ashkit) (Jay - Jaycloud) (Milo's an orange tabby tom with brown eyes) Whitewater stumbled backwards when he saw Jaycloud and his heart skipped a beat. "Jaycloud, wha...you wanted to join with me?" He let out a happy purr. "Yay! I like Ashkit! I'll show those mean kittypets at the horseplace just how tough I am with my new name!" Ashkit said as he bounced around happily. "Do you like my name papa?" "It's great, son," Whitewater said, not taking his eyes off Jaycloud. Jaycloud purred, she then padded up to him. "Of course I joined you. Because..." She meowed before she cut off. She didn't know how she should put this. "It's ok. You can tell me anything if you'd like." Whitewater said as he let out a purr. "I love you," Jaycloud meowed. *SlimJimpelt pads in slowly licking the grease scratch on her neck* "I-I would like to join WindClan, as a queen... If that is alright." *lays down at entrance tail flicking* Can I rp for one of Swiftwinds kit plz. Flowerkit 17:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry Flowerkit, Swiftwind's kits already have roleplayers, and they're not kits anymore, they've been apprenticed.) Cloudstar glanced up, her neck fur beginning to bristle. "Who are you?" she demanded of the she-cat. ---- It still smells of Froststar, Beechpaw thought. I wonder when it'll take on Cloudstar's scent... "Cloudstar! Do you think I could have my assesment today? I think I'm ready to be a warrior and I'm here to prove it!" Beechpaw asked. As Beechpaw waited for Cloudstar, he gazed out into the camp and noticed Sunpaw. She sure is pretty, he thought. I'd like to tell her, but I keep getting so nervous. I sure hope she isn't interested in anyone... Cloudstar glanced up. "Hello, Beechpaw," she purred. "Of course, you and your siblings are long overdo for your assesments." "Really? Thanks, Cloudstar!" He quickly touched her nozzle with his, then ran out to tell his siblings and the other apprentices. (I can't go on the IRC anymore, so where should we have it?) (WindClan Territory?) (Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I'll go ahead and tell Icestorm. Echo and Maple aren't on the IRC at the moment; I'll just tell them that Wishpaw, Brownpaw and Dreampaw can do their assesments whever they get on-Nightfall) Cloudstar purred, got up, and followed her apprentice. (LOL I'm right here.) Brackenpaw watched his brother. (Ok. Beechpaw is already there waiting.) (How do I join a Clan?) Category:WindClan